


anubis

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Collars, F/F, Fingerfucking, Leashes, Lesbian Sex, Muzzles, Pet Play, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fareeha makes a request. Angela is more than happy to oblige...OR:TheHolyForceGhost writes the Overwatch Pharmercy version of "The Flowers of Naboo", minus the girl penises.





	anubis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RadicalEdward13 (PieZer0)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieZer0/gifts).



> Just when you thought the trashy lesbian BDSM smut was over...  
> So, I found a picture of Pharah in a super-sexy muzzle, which basically gave me the idea for this. Don't know if I'll do any more chapters. I'm sorry for this. Leave your thoughts in the comments below. I'm so sorry.
> 
> -The(Unholy)HolyForceGhost

Fareeha Amari didn’t really think of herself as a “sexy” person. She worked out a lot, balanced her nutrition, yes, but her job demanded that she stay in shape. Couldn’t risk not fitting into her flight suit. And sure, while she did partake in the occasional bowl of ice cream, it did practically nothing to her waistline. Angela said it was the sign of a strong metabolism. Fareeha remembered when she had said that, during one of her routine physicals. She also remembered the way Angela looked her up and down, with eyes that reminded Fareeha of old cartoon characters when their eyes bulged wildly from their sockets.

That was the first sign she could guess that the doctor was into her.

From there, things became steadily more involved. “Accidental” brushes in the hallway. Angela always asking her if she wanted a cup of coffee in the morning. And those little notes that somebody kept leaving in her locker...

Finally, she confronted Angela, who, like the persona she adopted on the battlefield, was angelic about it. But she hadn’t expected such a stern gaze, and finally, the doctor confessed her love. It was funny enough that Fareeha conceded as well. Angela was so bright, so pure, so caring (and it also helped that she also had a fit body too.)

Ironic enough that it would only take two months into the relationship, after three dates and two hardcore "makeout" sessions on Angela's sofa for Fareeha to figure out just how wrong she was about the whole “pure” thing.

* * *

 

To put it bluntly, but in the nicest way possible, Angela was a monster in bed. She was into such… different things. Like the leather outfits and the gags and the toys… It was a lot for Fareeha to take in. She could understand why, that some people were just naturally into… certain kinks.  Fareeha was no stranger to sex. There had been lovers before Angela, in a time forgotten, but none of them were like Angela. She was precise, being a doctor, yet so optimistic and comforting.

But it was still a lot to take in.

Angela, still the doctor even when off duty, said that everyone had a piece of their psyche repressed, some deep dark feelings that were private and taboo. Hers was a fascination with BDSM. As the next few months went by, with Angela as her guide, Fareeha learned all about that piece of her girlfriend’s psyche. They started off small. A ball gag here, a pair of handcuffs there, Angela tenderly guiding her every process, every game, every set limit, hushed whisper and little gesture. Fareeha began to love it all.

Then, one night, after a thorough round of intense love-making and the aftercare, Angela asked her a question:

“What pleases you?”

Fareeha rolled over to stare her girlfriend in the eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve seen almost all of what pleases me. Now I think you should tell me what pleases you.”

Fareeha thought about it long and hard. Finally she responded:

“Dogs.”

Angela frowned. “Dogs?” An awkward beat of silence. Fareeha realized that her statement just might have been misinterpreted.

“No, not real dogs! Like… pretending to be one.”

Silence. “Petplay?"

"If that's what it called, yes."

"Very well then. Good night, _liebe_.” Angela rolled over and said nothing more. Fareeha followed suit and let sleep embrace her.

* * *

 

Angela didn’t enquire more about Fareeha’s pleasures, although her demeanor didn’t change. Fareeha wondered if she had said something wrong that night, but decided not to bring it up. Life went on as it usually did for two agents of Overwatch, which is to say, extraordinary. It wasn’t until a week later that Fareeha figured out why Angela had asked her question.

Fareeha was in the apartment’s kitchenette, cooking spaghetti, when Angela entered. She was carrying a large box of some sorts. Fareeha only glanced at her, focused on making the marinara sauce just right, as Angela strode into the bedroom with the box. She reappeared moments later to help make the salad.

As they were eating dinner, Fareeha decided it was time to inquire about that box.

“So,” she began, twirling strands of spaghetti on her fork, “what did you get in the mail today?”

“Oh, nothing much, nothing really important” she replied. Fareeha sensed the curtness in her girlfriend’s voice, but did not pursue the subject any further. Dinner continued with the usual small-talk about the weather and the latest movie and so on. After Angela had cleared the table and Fareeha was scrubbing the last plate, she heard a loud thunk. She turned around to see Angela, box in front of her on the floor. The jig was up.

“Finish up those dishes so we can open this up” she said. Fareeha recognized the bedroom voice and scrubbed as fast as she could. Angela took the box over to the sofa and placed it on the coffee table. Fareeha sat down on the sofa and stared intently at the box. With a pair of box cutters, Angela sliced through the packaging tape. She opened the box and reached into it.

“I wanted to fulfill your request, _liebe_ ” she said. Several items found their way out of the box. First, a black leather collar with a tiny metal disk attached to it. Second, a leash to match the collar. Next came a leather boxy-looking muzzle. A swirling gold pattern had been stitched in on both cheeks. A pair of pointed triangular ears followed. And finally, a black curling plastic tail attached to what looked like a butt plug.

“So, I went online and ordered a few things for us.” She looked at her girlfriend up and down, the same look she gave during the physical examination. “Strip down to your undergarments, please.” 

“As you wish.” Fareeha draped her plain black T-shirt and jeans over the sofa. No matter how many times she had done this with Angela, there was always a slightly sickening feeling of exposure.

Angela approached her with the collar. She slid it around her neck and buckled it. Looking down, Fareeha saw that the name ANUBIS was laser etched onto the metal disk. Angela clicked the leash onto the collar. She tugged downwards on the leash.

“On your hands and knees, pet.” Fareeha complied. Angela hooked her fingers around Fareeha’s bra and undid it. It fell onto the floor, freeing her girlfriend’s two supple breasts. _Gott in Himmel_ , she looked as though Michelangelo had carved her from his finest marble, next to David. She slid her pet’s panties down her legs to reveal her soaking womanhood. Angela tsked.

“Wet already?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Good. Now hush.”

The muzzle followed. As it descended on her face, Fareeha saw that there was no other gag built-in to stop her speech. Angela fastened it behind her head. The ears were a simple headband that were placed on top her head. And finally, the tail. Angela rubbed it against Fareeha’s pussy to lube it up as best as she could.

“Deep breath” she commanded. Fareeha breathed as Angela inserted the tail. Fareeha moaned as it went all the way into her rectum. She shook her ass, which caused the tail to bounce wildly.

“Good girl.”

Muffled: “Thank yo-”

SMACK. Angela slapped Fareeha’s ass with her bare hand. The tail bounced again. 

“Animals do not speak English. Understand?”

“Yes-”

SMACK.

“Animals _do not_ speak English. Understand?” There a coldness in her voice that Fareeha rarely ever heard. She just shook her head.

“Good. I’m glad we cleared that up. Now speak.”

Fareeha tried, and gave a half-hearted “Woof.”

SMACK.

“I’m sure you can do better than that. Speak.”

Fareeha went for volume this time. “ _Woof!_ ”

“Bark for me.”

“ ** _Arf_**!”

“Good girl.” Angela tugged on the leash. “Come. We’ll go to the bedroom.” They walked, Fareeha awkwardly trotting along on her hands and knees. It would take some getting used to, Angela thought, but once her little pet got it down, she would be absolutely amazing. Already Angela could feel a wetness creep along her thighs.

They entered the bedroom. The doctor slapped the bed a few times.

“Up.” Fareeha crouched low, then pounced up onto the bed.

“Turn your ass towards me. I want to see that pussy of yours.” Fareeha barked, then re-positioned herself. Angela took one tentative finger and circled her pet’s pussy. Fareeha tried to moan, but it came out sounding more like a whimper. Angela slid her finger inside, Fareeha shifted slightly as Angela slowly slid the finger around. She withdrew, which elicited another whimper from Fareeha.

“Such a greedy dog” she sighed as she put two fingers inside, working faster now. Her other hand reached for Fareeha’s breasts, groping them, pinching them. Fareeha’s whimpers came out faster, more high-pitched. She started fucking Angela’s fingers, moving back and forth on top of them. Angela added a third finger and curled them in an attempt to hit her pet’s seemingly elusive G-spot.

After a minute or so of searching, she found it as Fareeha moaned loudly. Angela pressed the advantage with all three fingers. It was over quickly, as the dog came all over the doctor’s hand. Angela removed her fingers from Fareeha and began stroking her back gently.

“Good girl. Good girl.” She undid the muzzle and set it off to the side of the bed. “You may speak now.”

“That was… phenomenal. Thank… you… so much.”

Fareeha moved to dismount the bed, but Angela tugged on the leash.

“We’re not finished yet.” She climbed onto the bed, sliding off her jeans and panties. She lifted her shirt to reveal her dripping pussy.

“I think you deserve a treat.”

“Thank you.”

“Eat.”

Fareeha leaned forwards.

“As you wish.” 

**Author's Note:**

> "That day, Angela was amazed to discover that when Fareeha was saying 'As you wish', what she meant was, 'I love you.' And even more amazing was the day Angela realized she truly loved her back."  
> -The Princess Bride (probably)
> 
> SORRY NOT SORRY  
> RIKKI TIKKI TAVI BITCH


End file.
